Kage no Ai
by Sakura Courage Solo
Summary: Shadow's been feeling lonely for love lately,until he meets a blue Fox Girl named Vanna.But she has a few Skeletons in the closet...Chapter 2 up!
1. Shadow's Loneliness: Enter Vanna

"Kage no Ai" 

By

Sakura Courage Solo

* * *

Disclaimer:  
I,Sakura Courage Solo,do not own Shadow,Sonic,or any other characters in this fanfic except Vanna,and I do own the plot.I don't get paid for writing this,so Mr. Naka-San,don't sue me! 

Authors' Notes:  
Eh,I was on a Vanilla Coke Rush when I wrote this,so...shrugsI write my best stuff at 3AM though,or so my Sister,Shadowwolf says.O-o Anyway,enjoy!Oh,and by the way,the title is Japanese,translating into English as "Shadow's Love".I couldn't think of a really good title,so I just used a corny one and translated it into Japanese to try and make it sound cool.

* * *

Chapter 1: 

"Shadow's Loneliness:Enter Vanna"

* * *

Several weeks had passed since the defeat of the souped-up Metal Sonic,Metal Overlord,and since then,Shadow had decided to try and forget his unknown past and live a normal life.Or try to anyway. 

"Why does the past matter so much,anyway?"

The Hedgehog finally had thought to himself.

"It's in the past...and besides,it's not like I'm finding any answers."

So Shadow got himself an apartment in Station Square,and found himself a stable job delivering meals for the local Senior Center.At first,the elderly clients were usually a little unnerved to see the menacing-looking Hedgehog come to the door to deliver the lunch,but they soon got used to Shadow and got as to where they greeted him cheerfully every morning.Though Shadow was usually cold and antisocial,he had become friends with the people he delivered to,and actually found himself smiling like he'd almost never done before.

He had started hanging out with Sonic and the others as well,going places and doing things,and just generally having fun.He wasn't as talkative and hyperactive as the others,but he still had fun with them.

Still...there was something missing,but for the longest while,Shadow couldn't quite put his finger on it.Even though he had plenty of friends around him now,there was still a hole of loneliness deep in his heart.The black Hedgehog just couldn't understand how he could possibly feel lonely...

Eventually though,as he watched how Amy continuously chased Sonic around,noticed how Knuckles and Rouge would get close now and then despite their arguments,and saw that Tails and Cream were gravitating toward one another,he finally figured it out.

Shadow didn't have that special someone to love.Even though Sonic always ran from Amy,Shadow knew he loved her deep down.Though Rouge and Knuckles argued a lot of the time,Shadow understood that they were just Lovers' Spats.Though Tails and Cream never said anything to each other,Shadow could tell they had crushes on one another.

But Shadow didn't have anyone like that...and it hurt him.He wanted someone to love,but he had no one.

He started to wonder...if he was even destined to have a special someone.

This all brings us up to the current day,Shadow walking through a rainy spring morning with a large,insulated bag strapped over his shoulder that held the meals he was supposed to be delivering.The Black Hedgehog grunted in slight frustration at the weather and mentally cursed himself for not bringing an umbrella.

"Well,I guess a little sky water won't kill me..."

He mumbled as he came to a set of cement steps that lead up to the doorway of a house.Shadow proceeded to scale these steps,this house being one of those he delivered to.

Shadow knocked on the door a time or two in a particularly loud manner,knowing that the occupant was hard of hearing and she may or may not have her hearing aid in at the time.

He waited a moment...and no answer.Shadow knocked again and called in,

"Miss May!It's me,Shadow!I have your lunch!"

Another minute passed,and the door was finally opened.Not by the hard-of-hearing Miss May though,but a young Fox Girl of around the age of 22,her fur a deep shade of blue and her eyes an unusual ruby chocolate colour.She wore a sleeveless red shirt,a pleated khaki skirt and brown leather spaghetti strap sandals.Shadow was a little surprised to see this stranger open the door,and started to ask who she was and where Miss May was,but the Fox Girl beat him to speak as she said,

"Sorry it took me a few minutes to get to the door...kinda had my hands full.Now comein and get out of this rain."

Shadow couldn't argue with getting in out of the rain,at least for a few moments before going to deliver the other meals and nodded,stepping inside and wiping his feet on the floor mat.The Fox Girl gave him a towel to dry down with and said,

"You must be Shadow,the one who delivers a meal here every day."

The Hedgehog nodded a little in response as he dried off his quills,the red colour having disappeared from them by now.Once again,the rain had washed out the highlight dye...

(A/N:Seriously!Since when have you ever seen Shadow in the water in the games,TV show or Comic?He avoids it because he knows his highlights'll wash out and then everyone'll know they're fake!)

The Fox girl nodded a little and said,

"Okay,just set it on the table...you know where the dining room is,right?"

"Yeah...but if you don't mind me asking,who're you and where's Miss May?"

"Hm?Oh,my names Vanna.Miss May is asleep right now.She had a mild stroke last night and I've been taking care of her."

Shadow suddenly looked a little worried when he heard that the woman had had a stroke,even a mild one,and immediately asked,

"A stroke?Is she gonna be okay!"

Vanna sweatdropped slightly,her ears laying back a little at Shadow's outburst as she replied,

"Yes,she'll be fine,she just needs some rest,I assure you...I'm a Registered Nurse,so don't worry,I'll make sure she's fine."

Shadow calmed down and nodded,then saying,

"Okay...sorry about that.It's just...Miss May is a good friend to me,and..."

"Don't sweat it,I understand.If I were you,I probably would have reacted the same way."

The Hedgehog sighed a little,thunder rumbling outside.He looked at his watch,then back to Vanna.

"Well,I'd better get going.I need to get these meals delivered..."

"Hey,hold up!"

"Hm?"

Shadow blinked a time or two as Vanna opened up the closet and pulled out a white parka,tossing it to the Hedgehog.

"Here,wear my parka so you don't get wet.I'm going to be staying here until tomorrow,and it's going to be sunny tomorrow,so I don't need it."

"Thanks,I appreciate it."

With that,Shadow pulled on the parka and pulled the hood up,the Fox Girl opening the door for him as he picked the insulated bag back up and slung it over his shoulder.

"Now get going,and I'll probably see you again tomorrow."

"All right,thanks again for the parka.Just take care of Miss May,okay?"

Vanna nodded and watched as Shadow walked out the door and into the cool rain,off to his next delivery.He took a look back once at the bottom of the cement steps in time to see Vanna shutting the door and thought to himself,

"..She was kind of cute."

* * *

A few days later,Shadow found himself walking through the city,taking in the warm spring sunshine.It was Saturday,so today was a day off the job for him. 

He passed by a several couples on the sidewalk,and mentally cringed,wishing he could have someone and be a couple.He didn't know why,but he thought of Vanna at that moment.He shook his head.

"Nah,she's old enough,she's probably got a husband and maybe even a kid...besides,all I did was think she was cute."

As Shadow continued down the sidewalk,he tried to get his mind on other things,but the pain inside of him of not having a girlfriend bugged him...no,hurt him to no end.

He looked at the watch set into the gold band on his wrist.He was supposed to be meeting up with Sonic and the others soon for a trip to the mountains.

That's when a scream suddenly shot through the area,Shadow's ears immediately twitching at the sound as he looked around for the source.

The scream came again.It sounded like it had come from the alley.

Shadow didn't hesitate to activate his air shoes and run toward the sound and into the dead-end alley.There,to his surprise,he saw Vanna backed up into the dead end as a grey Echidna,a dark green Hedgehog and a red Hedgehog threatened her.The grey Echidna,apparently the leader,picked Vanna up by her throat and snarled,

"Listen here,girl!You've run from us long enough!You're gonna come back with us and do as we tell you,or you're dead,understand!"

Vanna cringed and struggled to get out of the powerful Echidna's grip,but to no avail.

"I'd just as soon die,Kishon...better me than someone else..."

Kishon growled forcefully,his emerald eyes burning with rage as he drew back his strong-looking fist.

"If you'd rather die,then so be it!"

He never got the chance though,as he suddenly felt someone grab his arm powerfully from behind and jerk him back,making him drop Vanna.

"Leave her alone,or you're dealing with me."

Shadow snarled as he twisted the Echidna's arm painfully,making him yell.The two Hedgehogs immediately started to go in at Shadow,but he simply glared at them before leaping up at the last second and doing a split kick,hitting them both hard between the eyes and knocking them out.

"Shadow,behind you!"

Vanna suddenly yelled,Shadow turning just before Kishon his him hard in the chest,a loud crack emitting.Shadow was pretty sure that had broken a few ribs,but none the less reached forward and grabbed Kishon's head,bringing it forward and smacking it against his own with a loud crack.The grey Echidna immediately fell unconcious,Shadow sighing and looking to Vanna.

"You all right,Vanna?"

Vanna nodded a little and said,

"Yeah,I'm okay."

"Good..."

Shadow then cringed,dropping to his knees on the ground,placing a hand on his chest.

"Shadow!"

Vanna cried,immediately kneeling down beside him as he coughed up some blood.She pried his hand from his chest and took a look,very gently running her fingers over it.

"Three broken ribs...just hang on Shadow,you'll be okay."

Vanna reached into the pocket on her skirt and pulled out a cell phone,calling for an ambulance.Shadow coughed up a little more blood,hearing Vanna mutter something about how she thought one of the broken ribs must've punctured a lung since he was coughing up blood.

Her voice sounded farther away with each word,and Shadow's vision was going blurry.The last thing he heard before passing out was Vanna telling him to hold on.

* * *

End Chapter 1 


	2. The Loneliness Breaks: Vanna,The Angel I...

"Kage no Ai"

By

Sakura Courage Solo

* * *

Chapter 2:

"The Loneliness Breaks: Vanna, The Angel In Fox Form"

* * *

Shadow came around to the feeling of being moved, someone taking hold of his hand. He forced his eyes open just enough to look around. He was in a bed, and being moved quickly down a lit hallway. He looked to his side to see that it was Vanna holding his hand, several men in white coats moving him along. He could barely hear Vanna telling him to hold on over all their yelling. 

He closed his eyes, wishing that they'd all just be quiet so he could go to sleep and forget the pain he was experiencing a while. All though he found Vanna's holding his hand quite comforting in amongst all this...

He felt everything stop moving, but there were more voices now. He opened his eyes again and found a bright light looming over him. At first,he thought he might be dying, but he then realized it was the light of a bright lamp.

Someone suddenly pressed a plastic mask over his mouth and nose, and he started to struggle, too out of it right now to realize what was really going on. Vanna gently put her hands on his shoulders, holding him still and looking into his eyes as she yelled,

"Shadow, it's all right, just calm down! We're trying to help you!"

Shadow looked right back into Vanna's eyes, suddenly feeling a sense of comfort, and finally calming down, knowing he could trust her.

He breathed heavily through the oxygen mask, hearing someone yell something about anisthetic as Vanna attached an I.V. of some kind to his arm. He winced slightly as it went in, but he didn't fight or struggle, trusting her.

He heard someone yell something about putting him under for E.S. , and felt someone stick a needle in his arm. He let out a surprised yelp, but again didn't struggle or fight.

That's when he started to feel drowsy again, Vanna taking his hand again in an attempt to comfort him as she looked into his eyes.

"Don't worry Shadow. It's gonna be okay,I promise. "

She told him, Shadow barely managing a nod before everything went dark.

* * *

Shadow groaned in pain as he came around, feeling the softness of a feathery pillow under his head and the warmth of a blanket over him. He slowly opened his ruby eyes and looked around, finding himself in a hospital room.

The hospital scene surprised him a bit and he sat up in alarm, then cringing and gripping his chest, which was now wrapped snugly in bandages.

Vanna, whom he hadn't yet realized was in the room checking his I.V. , immediately bent over a bit and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Shadow, relax! It's okay, just lay back down and rest... you're gonna be fine. "

Shadow nodded a little after a moment and laid back in the bed, Vanna pulling his covers up.

"That's right, just relax. They managed to get your ribs reset, but they still need time to knit themselves back together, so just rest until then, okay?"

"All right... "

Shadow mumbled through the pain drugs, glancing over at the clock. It read 3 A.M.

"How long've I been here? "

"Well, they took you into emergency surgery as soon as they got you in. You've been asleep in here for about nine, maybe ten hours now. Anyway... "

Vanna averted her gaze, suddenly looking like she was about to cry. Shadow blinked and sat up on his elbows as he asked,

"Hey, what's wrong? "

"I'm sorry Shadow... it was my fault you got hurt. You were hurt protecting me... I'm so sorry, I should've done something... "

Shadow sighed slightly and said,

"Don't worry Vanna, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't've done anything against those three. Besides, you saved my life by calling the ambulance and getting help. "

Vanna nodded a little, but it seemed she still felt guilty. Shadow reached up and gently patted her back.

"It's all right Vanna, really. I couldn't just stand back and watch you get hurt or killed by those guys. "

She managed to crack a smile and said,

"If you say so... thanks for saving me Shadow. "

Shadow smiled back a little and nodded, laying back again and looking at the ceiling.

"So, why were those guys on you,anyway? You seemed to know that Echidna... "

Vanna's body suddenly tensed a little, and she managed to stutter,

"I, um... uh... I'd... I'd r-rather not talk about it... "

"Vanna, you knew that guy... has this happened before? "

"N-no! No... I just... it... I... it's nothing important. Don't worry about it. Anyway,I... I need to go get your medicine. "

With that, Vanna stood and quickly walked out of the room. Apparently, it was a touchy subject. Now Shadow was really worried for her.

* * *

Shadow was confined to the hospital for a good two weeks, not only his broken ribs having to heal, but the puncture wound in his lung as well. Vanna had taken good care of Shadow the whole time, making sure he was comfortable and well fed. She often brought home cooked meals to him, because she knew that hospital food sucked. Shadow often noted that not only was she a good nurse, but she was a good cook,too. She made something even as plain as Rice taste delicious.

Over Shadow's time in the hospital under Vanna's care, he felt a stronger and stronger attraction to her. He wondered,

"Is this what they call a... a crush? "

He had no other way of explaining the feelings he was starting to have toward her. It was... starting to fill that lonely spot in his heart.

Still, he did wonder who those three that attacked her were, and why. They had gotten away after coming around from the fight and Vanna had evaded the subject contantly.

Shadow finally decided to ask a friend about the subject. When he was well enough to go back to work, he made quick delivery of all the meals on the route to make time for what he needed to do, stopping at the last house and knocking on the door.

It wasn't long before a dark-skinned woman in her 80's opened the door. Her short, white hair was pulled into three tiny buns on her head, a pair of glasses that were almost too big for her sitting on her face, a white shirt, yellow housecoat and white pants covering her short body. Shadow looked up to her and said,

"Hey Miss Eliza. how're you doing today?"

The old woman grinned gingerly and replied,

"Ah'm doin' fine, thanks. Youh early t'day. Why don't you c'min a minute? I jus' took some cornbread outta th' oven. "

"That'd be great, thanks. "

With that, Eliza let Shadow into her house. He set the plate on the table like usual and smiled as he smelled the cornbread. Vanna was a good cook, but one thing she couldn't out-do Eliza on was cornbread. Shadow sat down in one of the chairs as the elderly woman started cutting a piece of cornbread from the pan and looked at him.

"Shadow, is there somethin' on youh mind? "

Boy, did Eliza ever know how to read people... then again, you'd know how to read people too if you'd been around over eighty years. Shadow sighed and finally said,

"Actually, there is. I need to ask you about something. I have this friend... she was attacked by these three guys a couple of weeks ago and seemed to know them. I fought them off and got hurt doing it, which is why there's been a replacement person on the route for the past two weeks... but anyway, the guys got away, and my friend evades the subject every time I ask who they were and why they were after her, and I know she knows, she called one of them by name. It wasn't just some random shake down. I'm worried she might be in trouble, but she won't tell me anything... "

Eliza set a large piece of the cornbread with plenty of butter on it down on the table for Shadow with a glass of milk as she replied,

"Well, now it sounds like she's 'fraid to tell you 'cause you got hurt protectin' her befo', and thinks you might try to do somethin' 'bout whoeva this is afta' her and that you might get hurt again. "

"I kind of guessed that was the case,but... I'm not sure what to do about it. "

Shadow took a bite of the hot buttered cornbread as Eliza sat down with her own cornbread and said,

"Well, sounds to me like she's in real trouble here, so Ah'm gonna say that you oughtta find out who this is threatenin' her and why, even if it ain't directly from her. "

"You're saying... I should go snooping? "

"If she's in danger, yeah. Ya don't wanna lose 'er. "

Shadow was silent a moment, then nodding and finishing off his cornbread, taking the last drink of his milk.

"You're right, thanks Miss Eliza. I can't just let Vanna get hurt or killed. "

Eliza nodded and patted Shadow's back.

"Now, you go out there an' find out what you need ta know ta protect that girl. "

"Right, I will. Thanks for the cornbread, by the way. It was great. Well,guess I'd better get going. "

Eliza nodded and waved to Shadow as he ran out the door.

* * *

"... Just where am I supposed to start snooping though? I know little to nothing about those guys and their intentions, and any clues as to what I need to find out would've been washed out by the recent rains we've had in the last two weeks since that fight in the alley. "

Shadow murmured to himself as he walked the sidewalk after work, thinking hard to himself on what he should do.

It was then that a blue or blue suddenly swept past, creating a harsh wind as it did so. Shadow was nearly turned over and snarled, regaining his balance as he yelled,

"Do that again Sonic and you can look forward to a few Chaos Spears in your back! "

The blue Hedgehog came to a screeching halt and turned, running back to Shadow and replying,

"Hey, Sorry Shadow, didn't see ya there. I've been lookin' for ya. "

Shadow rolled his eyes.

"You've been looking for me and yet you completely missed me just now... "

"Yeah, well I guess I was going a little too fast for once. Anyway,have you seen Vanna around lately? "

Shadow raised an eyebrow and said,

"Last I saw her was yesterday when she helped me bring my stuff back to my apartment from the hospital. "

Sonic sighed.

"I was afraid of that. That's the last ANYONE'S seen of her. She's been missing ever since. "

Shadow's eyes widened in what Sonic was surprised to realize was fear, something the black Hedgehog had never shown before.

"Shadow...? A-are you okay,man? "

The blue Hedgehog didn't get a reply, as Shadow suddenly turned on his heels and put on a burst of speed, his air shoes automatically activating as he ran, hoping he could find Vanna in time, whatever had happened to her.

* * *

End Chapter 2

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Thanks for reviewing last chapter, Meganu Bunny!Hey, are you the same Meganu Bunny from SoaH City? Heh. Anyhow, as for last chapter with the badpunctuation and the spelling errors... my compy was nutty at the time. I'll go back and fix those. I fixed it this time, probably save some spelling errors. grumbles about how the spell check never works on her compy

Eh, anyhow, as for Shadow being little OOC, I kinda figured he'd be a little changed by now since Maria did ask him to help people, and I figured in my Vanilla Coke Hyper mind that maybe Shadow might have a hole in his heart from losing Maria like that, and he'd need someone like Vanna to fill it up. That's in MY mind though, which is pretty much full of cobwebs. lol.

Erm, Vanna is Mary Sue-ish? O.o Guess you figured out she's modeled as a female, Fox version of Van Fanel from Vision of Escaflowne, eh?

Anyhow,hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Read and Review!

-Saku


	3. Vanna's Secret Past

"Kage no Ai" 

By

Sakura Courage Solo

* * *

Chapter 3 

"Vanna's Secret Past"

* * *

Hours passed, and even though Shadow searched and scoured the city as hard as he could, there was no sign whatsoever of the missing fox girl Vanna. The black Hedgehog was really starting to worry for her now. 

"There must be some way to find her... maybe I'm just not looking in the right places. "

He thought to himself, continuing his restless and feverishsearch of the city.

* * *

Vanna groaned in pain as she came around. The last thing she remembered was coming up to the door of her apartment after helping Shadow get his stuff back home, then a sharp pain to the back of her head, and darkness. 

"Wh-where the heck am I? "

Sheasked no one imparticularas she looked around. She found herself in an old, dusty and abandoned warehouse. Little to no light was coming in through the boarded-up windows, and Vanna felt like she wasn't alone.

"Wh-who's there? "

Vanna asked in a shakey voice, a soft chuckle emitting from the surrounding darkness.

She knew that chuckle. It sent chills up and down her spine several times over. The chills only worsened when the owner of the chuckle stepped out into the light; the Grey Echidna from before; Kishon.

"Vanna, good to see you've rejoined us... "

The said Echidna spoke, smirking as he stood before the helpless Fox. His Emerald Green eyes lit up with delight in seeing her shiver like a frightened rabbit. She tried to stay tough though, and forced a growl as she said,

"Kishon... just like I thought. Before you ask, no, I'm not gonna make your drugs anymore! You duped me into it once, tricking me into thinking I was making medicines that helped people, but I won't fall for your sick tricks again. I'll die before I make any more drugs that send people to their deaths! "

Vanna tried to stop her shaking body, but it wouldn't obey her. Of course she was afraid to die, but she was more afraid of someone else dying because of the drugs the Echidna and his 'friends' wanted to force her into making for their own cash benefit.

Kishon growled a little, then smirked.

"You're such a Martyr, Vanna. Such a Martyr... don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you. That would be throwing away profit. "

Vanna sighed a little with relief, the grey Echidna then placing his hand under her chin and lifting it, looking into her ruby chocolate eyes as he said in a bone chilling tone,

"I'll just make sure you wish you were dead... you know, Bane does have an eye for you. I'm sure he'd just love to have you. "

Those words hit poor Vanna like a ton of steel, a black Fox with sapphire eyes walking into the room. He wore a blue, zipped up vest with blue boots and blue wristbands. He looked to Vanna with a toothy smirk.

"Heh,looks like you're all mine, beautiful... unless you decide to do what you do best and whip up some powder. "

Vanna swallowed hard, not knowing what to do or say next. All she could do at the moment was pray that someone would come to help her.

* * *

By now, everyone was looking for the missing blue Fox girl. Shadow, Sonic, Tails, Cream, Amy and even Knuckles were all out searching far and wide, long and hard. 

It had been a good 20 hours now. She had last been seen the night before at 8:00 PM, and now it was 4:00 PM. No one had seen any sign of her.

"Vanna, where could you be? I hope you're all right, wherever you are... "

Shadow thought to himself as he continued scouring the city, moving as quickly as his air shoes would take him.

That's when he suddenly heard a voice and came to a screeching halt, looking around.

"Vanna!"

He called out, having could have sworn he'd heard her just now.

Shadow then heard Vanna's voice again, literally screaming for help. He whipped his head around a little more, trying to figure out where her voice was coming from until he realized it was in his head somehow, and he could suddenly see her in his mind, tied up and thrown into a corner, looking like she had been pretty badly beaten, among other things.

"Vanna... no... "

Shadow felt rage growing within him now. Rage against anyone that would do something like this to Vanna of all people. The rage started to build and flow like lava from a volcano as Shadow sped off again, knowing where he had to go now. He could sense Vanna's presence.

"Hold on Vanna, I'm coming. "

* * *

Vanna felt hot tears sting her eyes as Bane tied her up again after having his way with her, tossing her into the corner. 

"That was fun, Babe. All though I get the feeling it's not mutual. You won't have to go through it again if you just agree to make some more of your great drugs. "

Bane told her, kneeling down in front of her and looking into her wet eyes. Vanna closed her eyes and turned her head away from him.

"I won't make drugs that send people to their deaths any longer! I don't care what you do to me! I won't do it anymore! "

The Black Fox narrowed his sapphire eyes at her.

"Come on, you won't be put through this stuff anymore if you do it.Plus, you know it makes you a nice, tidy profit. "

"Profit or no profit, it's still wrong! You can't put a price on the lives those drugs take away from people! Life is much more precious than any amount of money! "

Bane growled and slapped her across the face, then grabbing her by her shoulders.

"Well then, guess until you see the light, I'll just have some more fun with you. "

Vanna's body shivered with fear, but she didn't give in, not about to do what he wanted.

That's when the loud crack of wood breaking suddenly filled the room as the old boards on the windows broke in, Shadow leaing into the room through the opening he'd just made. Bane snarled and stood, glaring at Shadow.

"What're you doing here, Hedgehog Trash!"

The black Hedgehog simply raised his hand and shot some Chaos Spears Bane's way, slamming him right through a nearby wall. He then immediately went to Vanna's side.

"Vanna, are you all right? "

He asked, though knowing she wasn't by looking at her beaten and bruised form.

The Fox in question didn't have a chance to answer as Kishon suddenly leapt through the new hole in the wall, a few of his druggie friends following him.

"YOU! You're that Hedgehog that busted us last time we tried to get Vanna back! "

"Blasted straight I am! And if you ever touch her again, I swear I'll kill you! You understand me! "

"Back off, Hedgehog! She belongs to us! Now get outta here unless you want me to break more than your ribs this time! "

Shadow's anger rose more and more by the second. He couldn't just stand back and let them continue abusing Vanna like this. No way, no how.

"You guys've had it... "

He said smoothly, gently picking up Vanna's abused body in a gesture of protection as Chaos Energy started to swirl around him, his ruby red eyes glowing in an almost evil manner.

Kishon and his 'friends' didn't like the looks of this, and backed up a bit as the energy began to intensify, Shadow baring his sharp teeth as the energy suddenly all converged together in a bubble of red and black light around him.

"Chaos... GENOCIDE! "

He suddenly yelled, the energy bubble suddenly intensifying it's power a thousandfold and expanding rapidly before any of the enemies could react.

It seemed Kishon and his lackeys never stood a chance.

Vanna shivered slightly in Shadow's arms, the Hedgehog softly pulling her a little closer in a comforting manner, yet being careful of her wounds as the deadly energy continued to swirl about.

"Don't worry Vanna, it's gonna be all right. You won't get hurt, I promise. "

The Fox girl nodded a little and leaned her head on the white tuft of soft fur on Shadow's chest, closing her eyes to block out the bright energy. She felt safe suddenly...safe with Shadow, and it was only moments before she let herself drift into a peaceful and painless sleep.

* * *

Vanna wasn't sure how long she had been asleep when she finally started coming to, and slowly opened her ruby chocolate coloured eyes, looking around to find herself in her own bedroom. 

She slowly sat up, looking over her mostly healed body when she realized she wasn't in such terrible pain any longer.

"Guess it wasn't a dream... "

Her eyes drifted around a bit more before she slowly turned herself and put her feet down on the floor, carefully standing up. When she realized walking wouldn't be much trouble, she went into the living room of her apartment, where to her surprise, she found Shadow asleep on the couch with the TV remote in his hand, the Television on a silent volume with the Golden Girls on the screen.

"Was he... staying here, looking after me? "

She wondered to herself, then just smiling a little as she gently pried the remote from his hand and turned the TV off. She then went to the linning closet and got a blanket, coming back into the living room and softly placing it over Shadow.

The Hedgehog woke up at the feeling though, his ears and nose twitching a little just before he opened his eyes, then looking up at the blue Fox Girl before him.

"Oh,Vanna... you finally woke up. You shouldn't be up, you still need to heal. "

Shadow sat up, Vanna just smiling to him as she replied,

"I'm all right now Shadow, thank you. You're the one who seems to need rest, tired as you look. Have you... been looking after me? "

The Black Hedgehog nodded in response and said,

"Yeah, you were in the hospital for a few days, then after your wounds healed enough the doctors said you should come home where you'd be more comfortable, but you were still out like a light, so I've been staying here the past couple of days to keep an eye on you. "

Vanna smiled softly and sat down next to Shadow.

"Thank you so much, Shadow... "

"It's all right, Vanna. I'm just glad you're okay now. But... I would like to know why those guys were after you, and why they beat you. "

Shadow watched as Vanna shivered a bit when the subject was brought up, her reply hesitant, and then nothing but stuttering. Shadow gently placed his hands on her shoulders in a comforting manner.

"Vanna, those guys almost killed you... I don't want anything to happen to you. Please, there might've been more of them than the ones that got caught in the Chaos Genocide... tell me Vanna, please... "

A few hot tears glistened as they stung Vanna's eyes, Shadow gently pulling her close in an attempt to comfort her. She gently laid her forehead on his shoulder as a few sobs escaped her throat. Shadow softly patted her back as she managed to say through her crying,

"Th-they wanted me t-to make drugs for them, Shadow... "

Shadow was a bit shocked, blinking a time or two before repeating,

"... drugs? "

"Y-yes... a few years ago, w-when I had j-just started s-studying medicine, I-I accidentally found a way to m-make some newer and 'b-better' drugs... Kishon and his friends... th-they tricked me into thinking I was m-making medicines that help people, so I made th-their drugs for a l-long time... wh-when I realized I was making drugs that s-sent people to their d-deaths, I wanted to d-die... I... I ran from them, and t-tried to get things b-back together for my-myself, and b-became a nurse... b-but they k-keep trying to g-get me back and they w-won't leave me a-alone... "

Shadow heaved a sigh, now understanding what was going on as he tightened his hug on Vanna just a little.

"And you didn't want to tell anyone why you were in danger before because you felt so badly about making drugs before. "

He said, Vanna nodding slowly and continuing to sob into his shoulder. Shadow gently brushed her hair back a little, feeling a little more rage build again at the thought of someone wanting to use Vanna, someone who only wanted to help people, for something so dirty and evil. It made his blood boil.

He tried to calm these feelings for now though, and continued trying to comfort Vanna.

"Don't feel bad, you didn't know what you were doing at the time, and when you did realize it, you stopped. It's not your fault Vanna, don't feel bad. "

"Th-thank you Sh-shadow... "

Vanna choked out through her sobs, eventually crying herself to sleep there in Shadow's embracement. Shadow stayed there with her, just holding her as she slept, thinking over the things that had happened.

Then, finally, Shadow whispered to the sleeping Vanna,

"Don't worry Vanna, I'll be here to protect you, always. "

With that, Shadow softly kissed her cheek, then pulling back and sighing as he watched her, wondering to himself,

"Is this what they call... love? "

* * *

End Chapter 3

* * *

Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Yup, looks like Vanna's secret past has been revealed, but it seems everything is fine now.

SEEMS...

' dum dum dum '

Sonikku, stop playing that creepy music in the background. >.>

Anyway, only two reviews so far, but I'm gonna keep writing this anyhow. As for the great review I got last chapter, thanks for that, Sonicron. As for why Shadow got knocked down by three thugs, well, Kishon really got the element of surprise when he made the punch and caved Shadow's ribs, so Shadow didn't really have time to react.

Anyway, glad you're enjoying the story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. See ya!

-Saku


End file.
